Désintoxication
by Le Lapin Malin
Summary: Hum... comment résumer ce que vous allez lire? Hum... Non, c'est impossible... Bon, ça parle de Tom, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.. Et je n'étais pas sous les effets de l'alcool quand je l'ai écrit, je vous jure!


**Désintoxication **

Partie un : SPA

Autour de lui, presque que des chaises vides, c'était que le mouvement venait seulement de se créer, et que beaucoup avaient encore des doutes sans compter que, dans le climat actuel qu'était celui de la guerre et de la terreur, la plupart des gens comme lui avaient tendance à replonger. C'était une triste réalité à laquelle personne n'échappait, et encore moins ceux de sa nature, mais c'était également dans ce genre de situation que beaucoup de gens comme lui venaient à émerger, c'était le lot de chacun, bien que cela touchait certaines personnes plus particulièrement, les gènes, sans doute. Sur les chaises, une dizaine de personnes, de sexe masculin surtout, seule une très jolie jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune était également là, les jambes croisées, l'air sûre d'elle bien que la plupart des personnes semblaient trouver sa présence inadmissible. Oh, ne voyez rien de personnel à cela, c'était une femme, c'est tout! Debout face aux autres, ses traits fins demeuraient parfaitement neutres, il avait une attitude détachée,, naturelle, parfaitement calme, et l'on pouvait se demander s'il prenait vraiment de l'intérêt à ce qu'il était en train de faire ou s'il était venu là par ennui. Finalement, d'un ton parfaitement détendu et sans timbre particulier, il prit la parole :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor...et je suis psychopathe.

Tous les psychopathes anonymes attendaient la suite, plus personne ne prononçait mot, Hannibal Lecter (attention, même pas d'anachronisme, ils ont vécu à la même époque), le directeur de la SPA (Société de Psychopathes Anonymes- Ces initiales prendront un autre sens, bien moins intéressant évidemment par la suite) encouragea le dénommé Tom Jedusor à poursuivre.

-J'ai commencé jeune-je sais que c'est là qu'il est plus dur de s'arrêter- j'avais quinze ans quand j'ai débuté, au départ, ce n'était pas grand chose, je m'amusais à lancer un basilic dans les couloirs de mon collège de temps à autres, et ma première victime était plutôt minime : une adolescente sang-de-bourbe boutonneuse à lunettes dont personne ne se souciait, puis j'en suis arrivé , un peu plus tard, à tuer mon père et mes grands-parents, c'est quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais envie de diviser mon âme en sept et de soumettre le monde à ma merci que je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'arrête...

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, proposa Hannibal.

Tom s'executa, Hannibal repris la parole.

-Votre cas est assez délicat, vous êtes arrivé au stade critique du psychopathisme, je ne vous cache pas qu'il sera difficile de ne pas replonger, mais si vous avez de la volonté, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, je suis après tout la preuve que cela peut fonctionner.

Il afficha un sourire modeste (oublions qu'on lui mettra plus tard un masque sur la figure pour l'empêcher de manger et tuer tout ce qui bouge avant de l'enfermer en prison).

-Ce que je vous conseille, proposa le cannibale repenti, c'est d'arrêter progressivement, pas plus d'une victime par semaine, et quand vous vous sentirez prêt, vous passerez à un par mois, puis aux chiens, aux chats, aux poissons rouges, et enfin aux plantes vertes. Après, il faut bien évidemment prendre garde à ne pas replonger, pas même un meurtre par an, sinon reprendre un traitement quelconque sera une chose difficile.

Partie 2 : rechute..(attention, mon instinct Nip/Tuckien arrive à l'assaut...)

Le bureau de McNamara et Troy (bon, j'admets, là, y'a un sérieux anachronisme, mais bon, c'est pour le fun ), les deux chirurgiens esthétiques réputés étaient assis derrière leur bureau, devant un aquarium qui apportait à l'endroit quelque chose de désastreusement apaisant, sans oublier que Tom était dans sa période "poissons rouges", même si cette dernière n'allait pas durer longtemps (et pas la moindre plante verte). Les deux chirurgiens esthétiques furent surpris de voir Tom Jedusor entrer dans leur bureau, en effet, le jeune homme assis en face d'eux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, à vrai dire, il ne semblait pas posséder le moindre défaut physique, somme toute, ils étaient loin d'être en face d'un de leur client habituel...quoique, ils avaient souvent eu affaire à des cas particuliers, et ils comprendraient bientôt que Tom Jedusor était e effet un cas très..très particulier.

-Bonjour monsieur...Jedusor, dites-moi ce que vous n'aimez pas chez vous.

-Mon physique, dit d'emblée le jeune homme.

Les deux chirurgiens se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

Tom s'expliqua alors plus clairement.

-Je compte devenir le mage noir le plus terrible de tous les temps, mais regardez-moi, pas une once de crédibilité, avec un physique pareil, comment pourrais-je impressionner qui que ce soit?

...Silence...

-Hum, et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

Tom ouvrit son sac, d'où il sortit une photographie sous verre conservée dans un cadre en forme de coeur.

-C'est nagini, mon serpent, dit-il avec affection, est-ce qu'il me serait possible de me faire ressembler à peu près à lui?

Indécision de la part de Sean et Christian (les chirurgiens, pour ceux qui savent pas).

Ce genre d'opération est-elle vraiment humaine? (ça, évidemment, c'est Sean qui se pose une de ses habituelles questions existentielles en toute bonne conscience professionnelle)

Ben, après tout, on dit rien quand on change un moche en beau gosse, pourquoi on devrait faire un drame quand il s'agit de changer un beau en moche? (réflexion hyperspirituelle de Christian, comme de bien entendu).

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il devient maître de l'univers à cause de nous... (-Sean)

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, c'est un dérangé mental (-Christian)

Justement, il serait mieux à l'asile... (-Sean)

Tant qu'il a de quoi payer, en quoi ça nous concerne? (-Christian)

-Très bien, nous allons vous fixer un rendez-vous.

Tom Jedusor, une fois sorti de chez McNamara et Troy était à peine reconnaissable, il avait le teint plus livide qu'une tête de mort, ses yeux étaient écarlates, son nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents... Une brochette de poissons à la main, il se rendit docilement se chercher quelques sympathiques larbin qu'il nommerait "mangemorts" car c'est plus stylé...

Partie 3 : Une phrase, histoire de conclure comme on peut

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, je suis psychopathe, et vous ne tarderez pas à vous rendre compte à quel point...


End file.
